Speechless
by Beyond The Sea x
Summary: Olivia finally has Casey speechless. Just a little oneshot.


**an**: Well, I've finally ventured off into the land of femslash (after a really long time of attempting to). I originally wanted to do something of the Alex/Casey variety, but this just kind of... happened. It's nothing fancy, and it's probably very AU. But I enjoyed writing it, so maybe you'll enjoy reading it. Tell me your thoughts?

**Prompt**: -

**Disclaimer**: I own absolutely nothing. As usual, no beta. Mistakes are mine.

* * *

Olivia had never pegged her as the type. She was not exactly someone she would have labeled prim and proper, nor was she someone the detective thought to be all that graceful. While she remained professional – dedicated, even – she was anything but deliberate. She liked to lean against her surroundings, tap her heels to the ground, and talk with her hands. She was animated and definitely gawky, and for reasons unknown to Olivia Benson, those little facts tended to make her smile.

But Olivia never truly knew her. That was, until a particularly offbeat night.

Benson had found herself on her block, and up a flight of stairs before she began to rethink her decision. She was, after all, quite stubborn. Though there she was, the first to apologize. It seemed no one was as bullheaded as Casey Novak. Her fuse may have been short, but she certainly kept the place burning long after any explosions. And Olivia, for one, had had enough of the heat.

It was a moment before the door opened, and one more before either of the two were willing to say anything. Casey only licked her lips, feeling almost too bare in her shorts.

"I came here to apologize." She said as if the attorney knew of any underlying reasons. "So if you want to remain 'right', I suggest you keep that smug look off your face."

Casey bit back her smirk and stepped aside. Their quarrel had been so horribly insignificant that anyone else would have rolled their eyes and dropped it. But, two women who had nothing but the utmost impatience for bullshit would never easily end an argument.

Still, as Olivia sauntered into the immaculate apartment of her colleague, she had every intention to cave and admit fault solely for the sake of being on friendly terms. She hated to admit it, but she had been missing the light scent of her perfume something bad. She liked that brand of fragrance.

Casey closed the door behind her and cocked a brow. Certainly a simple apology couldn't be that hard. Could it?

"You're very difficult, Novak." Olivia began, and wished she hadn't.

"Excuse me?" She huffed. "I'm difficult? I'm not the one who came barging into my office this morning with a broom so far up my –"

Casey was cut off by an increasingly irate Olivia. She seemed to be quite good at ticking her off, knowing exactly which of the detective's buttons to push and which to punch. They continued to talk over each other, pointing fingers and waving their hands about. She knew her limits and she was beginning to learn the brunette's, but even she wasn't prepared for the other woman's next move.

The young lawyer found herself bumping into the arm rest of her couch, and Olivia's breath hot against her. And the latter found herself in one of those situations she just couldn't turn away from. She had a small thing for the woman, but that's all it ever was. The idea of anything more had been too messy and she was not about to delve into that soil. Then again, she hadn't accounted for the fact that she had Casey fucking Novak cornered and not at all interested in fleeing.

Novak's chest tightened with each heavy breath, her conscience quickly dissipating. There were two things that ran through her mind: one being the fact that her esteemed colleague (and at times, friend) was most certainly putting the moves on her. And two being the fact that her esteemed colleague and sometimes friend was a woman. She was hardly curious, let alone attracted to members of the same sex. Yet there she stood, waiting for her knees to give out.

The detective never saw her as anything less than a force to be reckoned with. And she had definitely confronted that force head on. She wondered how badly the ADA had been caught off guard when she finally did kiss her. It must have been pretty bad with the way her green eyes stared back at her. She was a deer caught in headlights. And Olivia thought she had seen a tinge of vulnerability fall over the woman, but she wasn't sure. If it had, it vanished faster than it appeared.

"I don't think we should be doing this..." Casey trailed off, but even she wasn't buying.

"I get that arguing is your strong suit and that it's become an instinct for you, but Casey, you have got to shut up. For once, just shut the hell up." Her words had done something shy of offending her, she knew that much by the look on the redhead's face. She also knew that the ordinarily quick-witted lawyer was utterly speechless.

It had hit her hard when she realized she had given in to the detective's countless flirting in the past, and had enjoyed doing so. It hit her even harder when she concluded she truly didn't have a problem being in the position she was in then, so long as she was still in the moment. And she didn't see that moment ending anytime soon.

"Okay." She agreed, her voice low and content. She wasn't sure if she could blame all of it on adrenalin, but then, it didn't really matter. Olivia wasn't looking for an excuse for her actions, just a response.

Casey had certainly responded.

She responded with soft moans as the detective brushed against her thighs. She retaliated in the same demanding way Benson had, and for once, she had refrained from her usual argumentative self. And Olivia knew she had won that battle. But she would keep that to herself.


End file.
